


Some things we should know

by Charsylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 18 Year-Old Liam, 18 Year-Old Niall, 18 Year-Old Zayn, 18 year-old louis, Asthma, Asthmatic Harry, Fluff, Harry is a lil insecure, Harry-centric, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Liam, Protective Louis, Protective Niall, Protective Zayn, Slight Panic Attack, Small Harry, Strong Louis, Strong liam, Strong niall, Strong zayn, Tall Louis, a little bit of swearing, fetus 2011 era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charsylarry/pseuds/Charsylarry
Summary: Harry has asthma, something he doesn't really like telling people. To him it doesn't matter that his boyfriends don't know, but a camping trip will change that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lemonacci](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lemonacci).



> hi! I'm back with a one shot that someone prompted in the comments! (I hope I did it okay for you!) and I hope you all like it and I appologise for it not being very long ^-^ but I should be updating my book as well by the end of the week :)

Harry had always hated his asthma, having it for as long as he can remember. When he was younger it was awful; he could hardly do anything without it annoying him and always getting teased for having to sit out of p.e and gym class, that combined with his small height and thin frame meant he basically had a target on his back all throughout high school. When the attacks became less frequent and he started to not need his inhaler so often he was overjoyed! No more being tied down by asthma, soon after this he auditioned for xfactor and was put in a band called One Direction. Harry was always coddled a lot in the band, all the other boys seemed so much taller and stronger; not that Harry minded of course as he loved the cuddles and being carried around. Soon the boys became not just band mates but in secret boyfriends and Harry loved every moment with them. From Niall's hugs to Liam's jokes, Zayn's love bites to Louis' pet names. However, Harry hadn't told any of them about his asthma; he had just assumed it wasn't important anymore, and sure the boys all noticed it, how Harry always seemed slightly out of it after large concert and seemed to lose his breath for a while afterwards but they trusted Harry, he would say if something was up. Except they were wrong.

~

It was the end of another amazing concert from the uan tour and the boys were still energised from it. The boys were running around in the private parking lot of their hotel while Paul sorted out some business inside, Harry staying out a bit, lying on the edge of grass at the edge and staring at the sky so as not to overwork himself anymore than he had at the concert. "Run Neil! I'm coming after you!" he heard Louis shout through his panting breaths, quick footsteps on concrete echoing through the almost empty area, a few second afterwards a high pitch squeal occurring "Lima help me!" an Irish voice called out. The nicknames make Harry chuckle, but he stopped when felt someone lie next to him, rolling around onto his side he came face to face with a pair of golden, gentle eyes.

"H-hello Zayn" he stuttered out, nervous to be so close to the older boy. Zayn just smirked at the effect he had, "Hello love" he responded, voice low and deep, creating a pink tint appear on the curly boys cheeks; the sound of the other boys shrieking in the background. "Are you alright?" Zayn murmured as he caressed Harry's cheek, "You're not joining in with the others and you look exhausted babe-" running his fingers over the dark purple under Harry's eyes "are you getting enough sleep?" he continued to stress until Harry brought his hands to a halt; "I'm fine Zaynie" the younger lad whispered, closing his eyes. "It's just..the tour and everything, it's a lot y'know?" Harry rambled, nervous to be talking about himself. The Bradford lad nodded in understanding, knowing that feeling all too well himself.

"Well, then you'll be glad to know that the boys and I have planned tomorrow as a surpise over night camping trip, a small break for all of us" Zayn admits, smiling wide to reveal the plan, suddenly all the boys walked over. "Zaynnn" Louis pouted, the excitable eldest sulking over, "I thought we agreed that I'd tell him!" he mumbled, causing Liam to lift his head; "wait, I though it was my turn?" he questioned, Harry just blinked up at them all, cursing his height. Suddenly Niall came bounding over and lifted up Harry into his arms, causing him to squeal slightly "pretty sure the plan involved all of us lads? but not to matter! At least someone said it!" turning his eyes to Zayn who smiled sheepishly at the ground. 

Suddenly Harry realised how late it was, and how cold it was; shivering his buried himself into Niall to block out the cold. Hearing a chorus of 'awwww' he lifted his head again. "Are you cold, love?" Niall fretted, putting his head to Harry's, receiving a nod for an answer. Suddenly he feels himself being lifted into someone else and immediately knows who it is by the strong arms and light sent of familiar shampoo, "Lets go inside then boys, can't have our little Hazza freezing" the comforting Doncaster accent surrounding Harry as he heard the door to the hotel building open and the warmth of the inside lulling him to sleep with strong arms around him.

Opening his eyes Harry was suddenly blinded by sunlight as the hotel room curtains were open, noticing he's alone in the large bed he wondered where his boyfriends were. Glancing around the curly haired boy notices several things, there's two backpacks sitting on the hotel cabinet and the tv was playing the third Harry Potter film. He unwillingly pulled the duvet off him and turned to see if they were in the bathroom but as he took a step they all came walking in, dressed and washed, making Harry feel a bit insecure that he has sleep in his eyes and only boxers on.

"Awww! We were hoping to get back before you woke up!" Niall whined, ruffling Harry's hair and kissing him on the forehead (having to bend slightly to do so) Liam places a tray of food on the bedside table, "oh well, guess we can eat together before we head into the wild" he exclaims, clapping his hands together while Zayn rolls his eyes "It's not the wild you lima bean it's a forest owned by a relative of yours?" a smirk on his face, despite the input from Zayn the tall lad just shrugs his shoulders and takes a slice of toast.

Harry also takes a slice, eating it at a rapid pace so he can get dressed quickly; grabbing some jeans he looks around for a bit and groans in annoyance causing Louis to look up. "What's up buttercup?" he questions gently, a crease in between his eyebrows "hm? oh..it's nothing, I'm just out of clean shirts so I'll have to wear an old one" Harry signs, however just as he's about to reach for an orange shirt lying on the ground from the other day when something is thrown in front of his face, grabbing it with hands he recognises it as one of Louis' shirts. Confusion written on his face, head cocked at an angle he turns to Louis "It's one of mine, angel, just wear that" the bouncing lad explains, Harry can practically hear the smirk in his voice; "uh...Lou? I don't know if you noticed but we aren't exactly the same height" Harry says in a quiet voice, not liking to draw attention to the fact that his boyfriends tower over him in height and most definitely have more muscle on their arms than he does. "Of course we have love" Pitches in Zayn's voice "but you look so cute we want you to wear it" he smiles softly, Harry blushes and sheepishly backs into the bathroom to change, time to get ready to camp.

~

The boys were exhausted, it had taken about two hours for them to get to the camping site when in reality it should have taken them 45 minutes, Harry blames Liam for his belief that "no Zayn! The map is not upside down!" when in actual fact, "yes it is, Liam you spoon" As soon as they found the clearing they all put their backpacks down, Niall having taken Harry's as he didn't want him to struggle with it (Harry disagreed and spent most of the journey trying to get it back by climbing onto Niall...but we won't talk about that) 

Louis immediately went to set up the tents, the youngest boyfriend going to help while the others sat on a log around a designated fire pit for the entertainment; and some slight teasing whenever Harry bent over to get a tent peg. Finally everything was set up despite the attempts of distraction from Zayn, Niall and Liam, just as it was getting dark and the fire was starting. 

Just as Harry was looking for some marshmallows to roast he heard loud footsteps and screaming, turning around just in time to have the bag snatched from him "Hey! Give it back Ni-Ni!" he whined pitifully, earning a grin from his blonde boyfriend who stuck his tongue out "You'd have to catch me first slow poke!" he exclaimed before running away. The curly haired boy stood for a moment, hesitant to go in case something bad happened, but some voices from behind him stopped his thoughts "go on angel! chase him! You never join in so go have some fun!" that was Zayn, and although he meant well it sort of stung that they thought he never joined in, he thought he tried his best a lot of the time, apparently not. Determined to prove them wrong Harry sped off, mud flying high from his shoes tearing up the ground in a manic chase to get his marshmallows back, cheers from his other boyfriends fading into the distance and trees replaced his vision. Already panting he turned his head in all directions, trying to spot Niall; until he heard a snicker from his right and he started running again.

After five minutes Harry was getting exhausted, his lungs felt weak and his legs like jelly, apart from his asthma he now suddenly remembered why he hated exercise. "Hazza! Come catch me!" he heard in the distance. Trying one last time he hit the ground running in an aimless direction; promptly falling into his Irish boyfriend and being caught in strong arms "woah there kitten, you okay? you look seriously pale" Niall fretted, giving him back marshmallow packet and leading Harry back to camp. Becoming less disorientated Harry managed to nod, having his hand to show he just needs to catch his breathe when the camp came into his vision. Thinking it would help he ran to the center to find his other partners, but Harry regretted everything when he realised how big the fire they made was, his lungs filled with smoke making him stumble backwards.

"Harry!?" he heard his name exclaimed, arms catching him as he continued to trip over himself like a human bambi; he couldn't respond, Harry didn't even know which boyfriend had said his name, too busy trying (and failing) to breathe "Calm down babe, I need you to calm down" comforted a voice, Zayn? no...Louis, or was it Liam? Trying to do what they said the Cheshire lad tried to calm but the feeling of his lungs constricting wasn't helping, he had to try to get the point across "I-inhaler" he gasped out, opening his eyes enough to see the eyes of all his boyfriends widening almost comically if it wasn't for the situation. "Fuck Haz! You have asthma!? Where's your inhaler love? please" he heard Zayn beg, Harry's small, shaking frame landing into strong arms "m-mmy bag, f-front com-compartment" he wheezed, as Niall ran to the tent where the bags were being kept. Suddenly his vision was being seized by darkness "love, hey love no" someone panicked, stroking his curls from his sweating forehead. "Can you keep your eyes open? for us baby?" they tried, but Harry just couldn't. Until the feeling of cool plastic being placed into his mouth, the nozzle of his inhaler; breathing in the medicine Harry felt slightly better, his chest constricting less and his muscles becoming more relaxed. "That's it little darling, that's it" someone cooed gently. Harry tried to take the inhaler to do it himself, feeling ashamed and weak but his hands were shaking too much and they were just pushed away. The exhaustion of the attack came onto Harry like a train, immediately feeling like he'd run a marathon; closing his eyes slowly Harry just went still, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

~  
Feeling as if his chest was on fire, Harry bolted upwards; feeling large hands wrapped around his thin frame "Harry Edward Styles don't you dare move" a low voice growled out, bringing back all the memories of earlier. Harry glanced around, disorientated at the fact that he was back in the hotel room, being cuddled in the middle of his four boyfriends. "W-what happened?" he croaked out, voice sounding like gravel causing Niall to jump up and pass him a drink "shit, kitten, our little kitten, you sound awful babe" he murmured concerned. 

Sitting up with help and support from Louis cuddled around him, Harry sat against the headboard. "Love-" Louis started from behind, and the younger wanted to crawl into the covers and act like this wasn't happening. "why!?" his boyfriend exclaimed, upset and emotional that he had to watch his baby hurt. "Why..didn't you tell us doll?" Liam explains, in a much calmer state to talk "d-didn't think it was important-" he started to stutter out, hanging his head in embarrassment "I thought I didn't have many anymore and I-I didn't want you to worry, to baby me" tears clouding his vision until fingertips here grazing his chin. "Love, there's a difference in babying you and keeping you safe! I need you to understand this" Niall tried, hurt in his voice that Harry had kept this from all of them. "You're so small, so delicate babe. Watching you hurt like that...when we could have prevented it? that hurts" Zayn went on, kissing him on the lips, tasting like tears. "You need to start telling us when things like this happen love? okay? promise us that" Liam tried. Harry nodded, finally giving in and understanding their point "O-okay, I'm so sorry guys, I didn't mean-" cut off Harry was pulled into a tight hug, in the middle of his boyfriends, their baby. "We know sweetheart, we know. Called Paul as soon as it happened, thought we could all spend out day watching films? your choice of course baby" Louis explained with a smirk, finally calm after talking it out.

"Bambi!" Harry exclaimed, his favourite disney movie that he had forced them all to watch many times, normally to earn groans of disagreement, however that didn't happen. "Anything you wan't love, just sit and let us cuddle you for hours and we should be fine" Niall said, caressing his back and tugging him backwards, and how could Harry say no to that?.

**Author's Note:**

> whooo! thank you for reading! If you want you can leave a comment :) it helps me out a lot ! Again sorry it's short! I'm still not used to writing again! Also I'm sorry for any mistakes too!


End file.
